Locker room
by ellibells
Summary: One-shot CHAIR, playful, slightly saucy. Blair over hears locker room talk after a phone convo with Chuck...does she like what she hears? Blair takes action and she's always satisfied! An idea I got from an interesting day at college!


Title: Locker-room

Chapter 1:

Author: Ellibells

Summary: CHAIR, slightly smutty one-shit of an idea I had. It involves a locker-room, guy talk, Chair sauciness and fun!

A/N: Chair as always, just another one-shot idea (slightly smutty) which I got from an eventful day at college…let's leave it at that shall we?...ok, here we go and tell me what you think :D

* * *

"Bass, don't you dare put the phone down on me. I am warning you! We had a deal, Chu-" Blair yelled into her phone at the entrance of Constance.

"Give it a rest Waldorf, I will keep my side of the deal…you know I'm not one to kiss and tell…"

"You repulse me." Blair insulted.

"That's not what I heard when you were purring into my ear last night princess…" Chuck shot back in a seductive tone.

Blair could feel herself coming undone at the mere thought of what they had taken part in, the previous evening.

"Don't flatter yourself. So do we have a deal or not?" Blair snapped out of her flashback.

There was no reply from Chuck's end.

"Bass, are you even listening to me? Hello?" Blair was beginning to become very irritated.

"Gotta go Waldorf-" Chuck cut of as he entered the locker room or so he thought so…

Chuck slipped his phone into his trouser pocket and approached the changing area where all the guys were getting ready for their gym lesson.

"Just when we thought the Notorious Chuck Bass didn't do physical activities… it's been a while man", One of the lacrosse guys, Zac, patted him on the back.

"Well, now we all know that isn't totally true…" Chuck raised his eye brows as he began changing into their hideous gym uniform.

"Dude!" Another guy responded to his statement.

"Nathaniel, it's been a while", Chuck addressed Nate who was at the locker next to him.

"I've been keeping a low profile since me and Blair ended things…it been a bit awkward to say the least", Nate answered.

xoxo

Meanwhile, when Blair thought Chuck had hung up on her, she was surprised to see he was still on the line and when she put her phone to her ear, she could hear voices.

As B was never one to pass up such an opportunity of eavesdropping, she placed the phone to her ear and continued listening to the banter she could hear. She picked up that there was Nate, some other guys and obviously Chuck, but when she heard her name, she became increasing nervous and couldn't help herself from listening.

"Did someone say Waldorf? Damn Nathaniel, why would you even give up that fine piece?" One of the guys said while nodding his head in appreciation of her.

"I know man, did you tap that?" Zac asked.

"Nah, just leave it man", Nate tried.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you didn't want a bit of that ass?"

"I mean, she's got bjl's…c'mon Nate, did you at least go there?"

"You guys are troubled, peace!" Nate said with a chuckle as he left the room.

"Saying that, she's probably frigid. Little miss perfection, no one's ever gunna get past that chastity belt!" One guy added as another gave him a high five.

Blair cringed in disgusted as her eyebrows knitted together. Why were men so vulgar, I mean who do they think they are with their pretty boy 'locker-talk'.

"You under experienced specimens are so misguided. I mean, the quite perfectionists are always willing. The bitchier the better…" Chuck added, knowing they had no idea how much of a minx Blair really was.

"Sorry, forgot about the Notorious Bass!" Zac announced, not believing a word.

"If you say so dude…" another said, following Zac's lead as he gathered his equipment and exited the locker-room.

"Oh, I don't say so, Zachary, I know so…" Chuck finished as he continued changing.

xoxo

By this time, everyone had departed the locker-room, which only left him.

Blair was speechless yet slightly turned on at what Chuck had said. But what the hell were bjl's? Blair intended to find out, knowing Chuck was probably still in the locker-room, she made her way swiftly across the campus in the direction of her prey.

When B reached the door of the locker-room, she hung up the call and looked around to see if anyway was near. When she got the all clear, she snuck quietly into the locker-room to find a topless Chuck Bass with his back in her direction.

Blair sighed in relief at the fact no one was in there apart from her and Chuck, it made her very hot actually, being so sneaky and knowing what they next few minutes would lead to even if Chuck had no idea.

"Ahem." Blair faked coughed in an effort to get his attention.

Chuck grinned knowing exactly who the cough belonged to, he could feel her presence.

He turned slowly to find B standing a few meters away from his, hand on her hip, phone in one hand and her bitch face on.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Waldorf? Wanting more already?..." Chuck asked as he approached her cautiously, still very topless.

Blair willed herself not to lose concentration at how trim his chest was looking and how close he was getting.

"Next time you decide to _rudely_ hang up on my call, why not trying to achieve that goal?" she shot, matter-of-factly, holding up her phone.

Chuck searched in his pocket and retrieved his blackberry which was still on the line to Blair's.

"Touché…but was there a reason you came here to tell me that?" Chuck probed knowing that she didn't just come to tell him that.

"I wanted to know why I was labeled with good bjl's and to know why men are so vulgar." Blair said straight.

"Oh, so you heard that…" Chuck grinned.

"Every word. Spill."

"I don't think it would interest your prim and proper little mind…"

"I think we both now I'm not as 'prim and proper' as they were all making out, especially you since you defended my honour…" Blair continued.

"So I did…but why are you so intrigued anyway?"

"Humour me. What is bjl?" Blair wasn't giving up.

"All I will say is that the last letter is 'lips'…" Chuck took a step closer so he was inches away from touching her.

Blair's furrowed for the answer in her head…_lips…bj-lips?..._

"You cannot be serious?" Blair finally figured it out, she didn't know whether to be happy about the 'compliment' or disgusted.

"Deadly. But I wouldn't disagree" Chuck trailed off seductively as his eyes trailed to her lips, leaning ever closer.

She could feel his eye glaring at her and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. His lips looked so perfect and plump, mere inches away, a breath away and she could have him.

"So-so…misguided…" Blair was lost. Totally and utterly under his control.

"Naïve", pushing her even further into his grasp, mentally and physically and he grabbed her hips with his hands and pushed her against one of the lockers.

Her breath hitched in her chest. She could feel the heat pooling at her thighs as the coolness from the locker and the hotness from his breath hit her body.

"They have no idea", Blair said abruptly as she crashed her lips against his, pushing her hips to meet his roughly, without care.

Before Chuck could protest, Blair lips left his as she pushed herself off the locker, replacing the space with him so she was pressing up against him.

Blair agonizingly slowly began trailing wet kisses down his strong jaw and down his toned chest until she was on her knees in front of him.

From where Chuck was standing it a was a sight to see, Blair Waldorf on her knees for him, kissing her way across his exposed pelvic bone.

His bulge was already very apparent as it made a tent in front of Blair. Carefully she unzipped his trouser, releasing him from his prison, staring up to meet his gaze and not leaving it for a second as she took his length in her hand and began to pump in slow, long motions.

Chuck's hips bucked as she continued her ministrations, looking lustfully into his now hooded eyes.

"Blair…" he muttered breathlessly, he felt like he was going to come undone in her hand.

Blair was just as turned on; seeing him come undone in her hand, under her control, but she wasn't finished yet.

She slowly placed her lips to the end of his member, teasing his tip. When she felt him buck again, she took him further until she began a smooth rhythm with her tongue and lips.

"Shit. Shit!" Chuck cursed as he lost control.

She didn't want to let him go yet, she slowed her movements and released her lips from his length and blew cold air against it, sending him twitching.

"Bitch!" Chuck gritted his teeth.

"Please…" Blair obligated and took him in her mouth again. She took him deeper with abandon, relishing in the feeling of his length against her tongue.

She changed pace between fast and slow, making sure she had him just where she wanted him. She began to hum slightly, knowing he was close.

"I'm gun-gunna…" Blair knew exactly what he meant and readied herself for the inevitable conclusion.

When he finally lost control, Blair finished up her task and rose to her feet.

Chuck immediately pulled her towards him and claimed her lips, invading her tongue and tasting himself.

When he finally broke the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes as she grinned at him.

"That was…fucking amazing!" Chuck admitted resting his forehead against hers.

"Satisfied?"

"Very. They truly have no idea…" Chuck kissed her on the lips again for good measure and she accepted.

Blair stopped the kiss and disappeared before chuck had regained his original state of mind. He only snapped out of it when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled his trousers back into place and retrieved his phone.

_**Limo 5pm.**_

_**I'm not fully satisfied. **_

_**-B**_

Chuck shook his head and quickly replied.

_**Your wish is my command…**_

_**-C**_

Chuck Bass was never one to reject a private invitation, especially not one from Blair Waldorf.

Fin.


End file.
